In traditional command environments users can navigate through a hierarchical storage system and view data and attributes that the system associates with each path. These environments lack an ability to dynamically extend the data for an item at a given path based on the path, data, and properties defined for that item where the extended data is at a different location (e.g., a different path). Various exemplary technologies disclosed herein aim to address this issue as well as other issues.